It is known to provide, in the direction of air flow in front of turbines, and stationary gas turbines in particular, a housing through which the intake air is conducted from the surroundings of the turbine. It is common in such cases to dispose in the housing various devices to perform functions essential for safe operation of the turbine. For example, it is common practice to provide devices for cleaning the intake air and for preventing moisture droplets from entering the turbine. The intake air is typically cleaned by use of several filter elements upstream from the turbine.
In addition, it is common practice to clean the filter elements at regular intervals by blasts of compressed air in order to improve or restore the permeability of the filter elements, which clog with increasing use. The blasts of compressed air typically are directed from the downstream side of the elements toward the upstream side to help to remove dust and debris from the upstream side of the elements. Cleaning the filters with pulse-like thrusts of compressed air generates noise over several frequencies. High frequencies can be absorbed by conventional techniques. Low frequency noise presents unique challenges.
In known systems, there is typically a fan arrangement located below the filter elements. The fan arrangement operates typically during the pulsing of the filter elements with the compressed air. The fan arrangement includes a series of fans that help to exhaust the debris and dust knocked loose from the elements. The fan arrangement, however, allows for noise generated by the pulse system to escape.
Systems and methods for silencing noise from gas turbine air intake systems are desirable.